Pokephilia a serious love story
by WolfLioness
Summary: A girl on a journey with her pokemon. not just smut.
1. prolog

**I was walking with Blade my new Fennekin. We were both in the forest heading to Professor Sycamore in the city. As we both walk I then had an idea. "Hey Blade! How about we do some training?" I suggest to Blade. The little fox Pokémon turn his head in confusion. "I know we just meet and all but if we start training now you can become very strong."**

 **Blade nods his head and we both ran off in the forest. We took on Pokémon after Pokémon. Becoming stronger and stronger. All the Pokémon we fight and seen so far was fine but none caught my eye. Caterpie was a bug Pokémon and I didn't care for bugs. Fletchling was just too small and weak looking. She felt she could break the small Pokémon in half.**

 **No she was looking for a Pokémon that was different from the rest. She looks over at Blade and binds down and pets his head. After every battle so far she congratulated him. "I'm so proud of you Blade." Blade smile happily. "Now let's go we have a long way till we make it to Professor Sycamore in the city."**

 **As Wayna walk blade would fight anything that cross his path. he was aggressive and strong with all the other Pokémon. This made Wayna smile. He would be a fine Pokémon to take to the top. Who know he might even help her catch a legendary Pokémon. But this was early thinking.**

 **It was not long till they made it to Santalune city. At the Gates i stop in my tracks. Blade stop and look up at me. "Fin?" He question me with confusion.**

 **"Blade this is where the Gym battle is. We will be fighting a GMY leader and there Pokémon." I said to him looking on. Blade seem happy for the challenge. "But before that we need a good night's rest ok?"**

 **"Fin!" Blade went with a nod of his head.**

 **We went to the Pokémon center and rent a room. Blade lay on the bed in a tight ball. I swear he was so cute. I have not describe how my blade look did I? Blade was an unusual looking Fennekin. In fact it's why I pick him. He was red with black stripes all over him. His eye were red. He was very fluffy as well. I knew there was no Fennekin like him.**

 **I then head off to the shower. I knew that after the Gym battle we would be walking a long way. I got undress and got into the bath.**

 **Blade lay sleeping and Yawn. He waken and look around. 'Where Wayna. Hhmm...' He spoke to himself upset. He then heard someone in the shower. 'We have not eaten in a while and I'm hungry. I bet Wayna is to.'**

 **Blade hop off the bed and head off to find Wayna. He heard some movement in the shower. The door was ajar and his walk in. there was a lot of fog. His eyes went wide as he lay eyes on his wet trainer. His face blush red as he stare at her.**

 **Her long wet hair cover her breast as the soapy suds clean her hair. Her breast was round but not too big or small just right. Felt weird for a moment then he dash out of the bath room. He hop on the bed. Then his cock came into view. He felt such shame. 'She my trainer! How could i?'**

 **"Blade?" Wayna spoke coming out of the shower. She had a towel on and her hair was soaking wet. "Blade sweaty how are you?" Blade turn from her hiding his erection. "Are you sick?"**

 **Blade nod his head. "Alright how about some rest?" Wayna ask him. Blade nod his head. Wayna then left to go put on clothes.**

 **Once she was out of sight Blade look down at his shame and felt even worse. 'Oh man i need to hide this.' he spoke to himself. 'This is going to be a problem.'**

 **The next day Wayna and blade head to the Santalune city GYM. On the inside of the Gym Wayna and Blade was taken aback by its beauty. "Look at it Blade it's like a spider web." Wayna spoke with a smile. "And look at its rain drop dews on the web, it's so pretty."**

 **"Fin!" Blade said happily.**

 **"Let's do our best blade." Wayna spoke. She then look around and saw other trainers. "Hhmm... Ok Blade in order to get thru this GYM were going to need to fight all these other trainers to challenge the GYM leader. Ok?"**

 **"Fin!" Blade went with a nod of his head. He wanted to show how strong he was and make Wayna proud of him.**

 **"Alright let's get to it!" Wayna yell.**

 **The two fight their way thru trainer after trainer. With ease they made it to the GYM leader. "Hello my name is Viola. I'm happy to welcome you both!" She spoke happily. "But be warn I'm no easy GYM leader to beat!"**

 **"We can handle you right Blade!" I spoke**

 **"Fin!" Blade went happily.**

 **"Alright here i come!" Viola spoke.**

 **Both me and Blade walk out of the Gym tired. I smile and look at my Gym badge. "Hell yeah we did it!" I spoke happily as i jump in the air. I grab Blade and hug him. "Thank you so much Blade. Without you I could have not done it!"**

 **"Fin!" Blade went happily and lick my cheek. He blush. I then took him to the Pokémon center. Nurse joy patch him up and we were off again on our journey. We were on our way to Lumiose city.**


	2. Chapter 1

**We finally made it to Lumiose city. I had blade fight with so many trainers before we made it to the big city. I carry blade happily. My little guy really work hard. "Alright Blade were here in the big city." I spoke to Blade as I held him. "The first thing were going to do is go to the Pokémon center and get you well. Then were going to see Professor Sycamore."**

 **"Fin!" Blade said happily.**

 **We made our way to the Pokémon center which took some time. It was a huge city. After I let Blade get the help he needed, we made our way to Professor Sycamore.**

 **Let just say he was certainly nice. Hehehe. he was the most youngest Pokémon professor i ever saw. Hehehe. "So, we finally meet! Fantastic! You're here! Come this way, won't you?" He said happily. "Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"**

 **"It's nice to meet you to this is my pokemon Blade." I said motioning to my pokemon next to me. "I was told you wanted to see me?"**

 **"Yes! How is your Pokémon journey going so far? Have you met many different Pokémon?" Professor Sycamore said happily.**

 **"Yes i have." I said and showed him my pokedex. "There so many out there. I have not think about what i want to catch next. hehehe."**

 **"Fantastic! Let me have a quick look at your Pokédex and see!" Professor Sycamore spoke and took my pokedex. "Well now, you DO have a certain je ne sais quoi! I have a good feeling about you! At first, I was thinking of choosing only one child from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to."**

 **"How did you find out about me?" I ask him with a turn of my head. "I mean I'm not really anything special."**

 **"In Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know. About then, I learned that the Rhyhorn racer Grace and her daughter were moving here." Professor Sycamore spoke happily and rub my pokemon head with his hand. "Here in the Kalos region, you're far away from everything you used to know... That really hit me right here... Then it hit me-I should give you a Pokémon and have you travel around Kalos!"**

 **"I guess I have you to thank for my Fennekin." I said happily as I hug my Blade. "He's a sweet heart." Blade blush doing his best not to physically show how he felt.**

 **"Fennekin you say. Yes you're Shiny." I look at him a bit confuse. "Oh you don't know, Your Pokémon is a shiny Fennekin."**

 **"Oh really?" I said awe. Blade ears went down in sadness and fear. Was his trainer going to throw him away now?**

 **"You see i thought you knew you had a Shiny." Professor Sycamore said to me calmly. "You see not many people want a Shiny for a Pokémon. I thought you were going to send him back for a regular. But you didn't and it made me happy to know you accepted him. Unless you want to give him back."**

 **"No!" I yell and turn away from Professor Sycamore. "I'm sorry Professor but I love my Shiny Pokémon and I don't care what other think of me."**

 **Blade was shock no one ever wanted him at all. Pokémon and trainers a like. But to be care about in such a manner made him more than happy. "Good I'm glad you love him." Professor Sycamore said happily. "Now show me what you got, let's all have a Pokémon battle! Your opponent shall be me!"**

 **I lost the better of course but Blade had taken down at least two of his Pokémon. I heal Blade with a potion and he smile. Then blade began to glow. "Oh wow what's happening?"**

 **"This is truly amazing?" Professor Sycamore spoke. "Not many people have seen Shiny s Evolve. So cool!" Blade body turn and grew till he was about my height. He became fluffier then he was a darker red with black stripes. His red eyes more tense. "Your Blade is now a Braixen and Arcanine Shiny."**

 **Once he was done turning he turn to me. "Oh my Blade you did it!" I said happily. "You Evolve! So cool!" I walk up to Blade and hug him happily. Blade face turn completely red.**

 **"I see." Professor Sycamore spoke happily. "So Shiny s evolve just as any other Pokémon out there. Hhmm... Good indeed." Professor Sycamore walk to his table and brought out three poke ball. "You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed! It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you! Here! Pick one!"**

 **"Hhmm... I think i will take a Charmander." I spoke taking the Poke ball in the middle. I then let him out and saw a big size Charmander. He was red with even redder markings. "Is he a Shiny to?"**

 **"No he is not. But not many Pokémon or trainers like him because of his markings." Professor Sycamore spoke. "He can be a bit of a hand full. But I'm sure you can handle it."**

 **"Alright." I said with a smile. I then went over to the little Charmander. Blade look at Charmander and growl. "Hello little guy my name is Wayna and your new trainer if you don't mind. Do you want to come with me?"**

 **Charmander look at me and smile. "Char! Char!" He ran to me with a hug and i pick him up. Char blush madly as he hug into my bosom. "Char! Char!"**

 **"I think he likes me." I said happily.**

 **"Yes he does are you going to give him a name then?" Professor Sycamore ask me.**

 **"Yes something simple but fit him nicely." I spoke and Char look up at me. "He's not a baby so i want to name him Char."**

 **"Good name it suits him." Professor Sycamore said looking down at Char. "I'll give you this Mega Stone." he took out a pretty red stone collar and i put it around Char neck.**

 **"What is a Megastone for?" I ask him.**

 **"You see thru that stone your Pokémon will be able to evolve further then a charizard for a moment in time." Professor Sycamore explain to me. "It will take work but I'm sure you can do it."**

 **"Alright." I spoke and walk out with both my Pokémon. "Ok guys let's head on over to route 5. The next GYM is that way. It will take at least a day to reach there. Well sleep in Camphrier Town then head to Cyllage city."**

 **"Char!" Char went happily in my arms.**

 **"Bra!" Blade went with a nod on his head. We walk thru a tunnel and as we walk out a lucario ran right up to me.**

 **"Rarr!" It went with a blush face. I was a bit taken back and Char growl at him in my arms. Blade on the other hand stood in front of me and growl at the lucario.**

 **"Lucario! Wait!" I heard a voice. The voice belong to a blond hair girl with blue eyes and a white outfit on. When she caught up with her lucario she was out of breath. Next to her was another Lucario. "Oh good you stop."**

 **"Um hello." I said behind my growling blade and Char. I try to move them out of the way but they did not budge. "Heheh sorry my Pokémon are protective i guess. hehe. So this is your lucario?"**

 **The lucario and Blade were giving each other glares. "Yes my name is Korrina. I'm the Gym leader in Shalour city. These are my two lucario that I train with. My lucario seem to taken a liking to you."**

 **"Yes i guess he has." I said with a smile. "Um guys do you mind moving so i can see him." Char was in my arms but he was still growling at the lucario. Blade step out of the way. "Sorry lucario. hehe My name is Wayna and i can't wait to fight you in the GYM."**

 **"Heheh I don't think so." Korrina spoke with a rub of her head. "He won't be in the next GYM battles. It's a surprise. Ok lucario say good bye. Let's go!"**

 **They all head off and i sigh. "Blade what was that about? I never seen you act that way to another Pokémon, you to Char." The both look down and i sigh. "Look I believe you guys care about me and want to protect me, but i can take care of myself ok!" They both nod and i smile. "Ok now let's go."**

 **We made our way over trainer over trainer. Over all the training Char became stronger and Stronger he could even Rival Blade. As you can imagine Blade did not like this at all. We made it to Camphrier Town and went into the Pokémon center.**

 **After I took a bath i went to sleep in the bed. Blade slept at the foot of my bed and Char slept at my side. It was very nice.**

 **That night while Wayna sleep Blade could not get much sleep at all. In fact He had a little problem to deal with. He went to the bath room and ran the water.**

 **He sat down showing his hard cock. He growl to himself in shame. He heard from other Pokémon what to do with pent up testosterone. They told him a female was not around the only think he could do was well...jack off. Lack of a better words.**

 **He then rub his cock and close his eyes. In his mind he thought about Wayna. He thought about her innocent eyes as he imagine fucking her in ass. He imagine her painful and pleasurable moans as he took her virginity. Oh yes he would start with her as let her feel his full power. Then fill her to the brim and make her keep in for a very long time.**

 **He pump his cock even more making it go faster not slowing down at all. He would show no mercy on her pussy. He would break her in good and hard. Hold for a moment till she got use to him and then fuck her harder.**

 **In a few more movement his cock erupted. His semen spill all over his paw and fur. He then turn of the water and run a bath. As the tub fill up with water he felt dirty. Wayna was his trainer. She took care of him and all he wanted to do was fuck her. He felt such shame.**

 **The other Pokémon was right he was a filthy Shiny. After the tub was filled up with water he climb in and lay in it. He began to relax and think of Wayna smile. Maybe... Maybe... there was hope.**

 **Wayna slept on her bed and hug Char. Char look at her with a smile. He was more than happy that Wayna was hugging him and not that dam fox. You see Char was no baby. When Wayna chose him despite how he look like he was heart stuck.**

 **He pull out of her arms. He look down at Wayna. She was in her black bra and panties. He blush deeply 'you're so pretty.' He spoke in a low whisper. He watch her face and took great note of her lips. She had a pink bottom and a milk chocolate brown top. 'You are worth so much and you don't even know.' he move closer to her lips as if he was going to kiss her.**

 **Someone then pull him off her and thru him. He landed on his feet with a growl. 'You think you can take her first kiss away from me!' Blade growl with his ears back. 'I should tell Wayna what you did! You dam lizard then I would be free of you!'**

 **'You will do no such thing!' Char growl at him. 'You think I did not hear you in the bath moaning? You think i don't see the way you look at our trainer! If you tell on me, then i will spill your secret.'**

 **Blade growl. He hated this dam lizard but he was right. No damage was done to Wayna and he was not ready for her to know about what he felt for her. Still he needed to teach this dam lizard some manners. in one move with his stick he sent an ember at Char. 'keep your dam paws off my trainer!' he spoke with a growl.**

 **This caught Char off guard and he sent an attack of his own. Something new, he never done before. Dragon rage. Blade jump out of the way and Char growl. Now fire up for a fight. Then Char began to glow and change.**

 **'Dam he's evolving!' Blade went he saw something stir in the corner of his eyes. Wayna she was sleeping.**

 **Blade then evolve into Charmeleon. He was the same height as Blade. Both fire Pokémon look at each other ready for a fight.**

 **Wayna open her eyes and look at them both. "What the hell is going on?"**

 **"Shit!" They both said at the same time.**

 **I awoke and turn on the light. "Are you two fighting?" I growl and got out of bed slowly. "Why on earth are you fighting?" I then notice that Char was no longer a small Charmander. "Char is that you?"**

 **Char look happy and ran forward and hug me. "Oh Char you evolve!" I said with a smile but then I pull away from him. "Still why were you and Blade fighting?"**

 **Blade look away with shame. I knew i would not get an answer but i had to nip this in the bud. "That enough both of you!" I snap at them. "I so don't know why you're fighting but if this keeps up, neither of you will be fighting in the other GYM! Do I make myself clear?"**

 **They both nod their head and I smile. "Now let's all go to bed come on." They both climb into bed with me and soon we were all sleep.**

 **Soon we left Camphrier Town. And head down Route 7. I brought a few super potions and was convince that we were ready for anything.**

 **As we walk I notice something in the tall grass. It was a Growlithe and I swear my eyes lit up with joy. Hell yeah! "Char come here!" I yell at him. Char ran over to me. "You see that Growlithe hunting?"**

 **Char nod his head. "Well were going to catch it!" Char step forward. "Use ember on it!"**

 **"Char!" he went and use ember. The Growlithe look, but it was too late. It was hit with ember.**

 **"Growl!" It yelp in pain. I throw my Poke ball and he went in it. I waited for a moment and my poke ball went side to side. Then beam! It was caught!**

 **"Fuck yeah!" I said with a smile. I then turn to Char gave him a quick hug. "Thank you Char!" Char nod his head and I ran off in the grass and pick up the poke ball.**

 **Blade was already up the road, He turn his head and look back. "Bra?" Blade went and walk over to us. I let the Growlithe out of his poke ball.**

 **"Ok Growlithe My name is Wayna." I spoke to him with a smile. "You see if you don't want i can release you but i would like you to join my team. What do you say?"**

 **Growlithe smile with joy. "Grow!"**

 **"I'll take that as a yes. So I think I will name you now?" Growlithe look with confusion for a moment. "I will name you Dark. How about it?"**

 **Growlithe nod his head happily. "Alright Dark it is then. Now how about a super potion." I said and dark nod his head. He drank the potion and was at his best again. I look up at Blade. "Hello Blade. This is Dark he will be joining our team."**

 **"Grow." Dark spoke with a smile at Blade. Blade gave a huff and walk away.**

 **"That your team mate Dark. Don't worry you will learn to like him." I spoke to Dark and I then carry him in my arms. "Alright let's head on off to Cyllage city."**

 **It took some time but we slowly made our way to Cyllage city. We were on the out skirts of the city and i swear i could not be happier.**

 **On the way there I found a lone Eevee who stole a piece of meat from a trainer. I caught him and name him Domino.**

 **My next Pokémon was a Vulpix that was fighting off a houndoom. I help him out with Blade and then he wanted to join my team. I welcome him with open arm. I name him Knight.**

 **Now In cyllage city I wanted to train my Pokémon. I wanted them to be ready for the next gym battle. The three of them was all behind Blade and Char. so we would spend the weak training. In which time Blade and Char was allow to explore and enjoy them self.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Blade walk around the city upset. That dam Charmeleon was getting on his nerves. He was lost at what to do. On one paw he loved his trainer and on the next he lust after her like he was in heat.**

 **He snarl. He would tell her. Right after the GYM. He would make her his mate. As he walk he notice a little shop. He ran over to the window and look into it. There it was a nice black jacket with fake Braixen ears and tail. She would look so cute in it. "How do I even get it for her?"**

 **He walk in the shop and there at the desk was an old man. "Hello! Welcome! How may I help you?" The man ask Blade.**

 **"** **Bra!" He went and show the man the jack. "Bra! Bra!"**

 **The man saw the Braixen jacket and smile. "Aw yes we just got a bunch of Pokémon theme jackets." He spoke with a smile looking at Blade. "If you really want it I can arrange something for you. I need a few packages deliver around to these homes. I had my grandson deliver something to the other city. I have new orders and I could use the help. If you deliver them all the jacket is yours."**

 **Blade nod his head happily. "Bra!" he went happily. He could just see how his trainer would look in a Braixen them covering. Most of all he could see himself fucking her in one.**

 **"** **Right this way." The man spoke and blade follow him. They made it to the back room and blade saw how many box's he had to deliver. "Alright there are sixteen boxes. Deliver them all and the jacket is yours."**

 **"** **Bra!" Blade went happily.**

 **That whole afternoon Blade was bust delivering packages in hopes of getting his trainer a gift? He could just see how she would be so happy with the gift. This made his body heat up and he wag his tail happily. He wonder what Char was doing now. He then growl at the very thinking of the dam lizard.**

 **He had to be Wayna very first. He will be her first no matter what.**

 **Char was walking down the street with a huff. He snarl to himself. That dam fox had to mess everything up. He was so close to kissing her. He wonder if she ever had her first kiss. If not then he would have been the first.**

 **He thought about her moans when she sleep and smile. Oh how he loved her moans, whether it be in pain or pleasure. Everything about her turn him on.**

 **He thought how she would look if he fuck her mouth hard. He picture her gagging on his cock, drinking every bit of his seed. And he would not just spill a little bit seed. Oh no. Charmeleon's and Charizard's were known to spill a lot of seed. He wanted to also fill her ass to the brim and make her keep it in.**

 **As he walk his cock came out. A plump shameful view. Before anyone could see he dash behind a home into some bushes. He was not a shame of himself. Uh no. he was quite proud of his big dick.**

 **But this was a small town and he did not want his trainer to find out. Oh not yet. He lay down and rest his head against the wall. He pump his cock slowly and hard. He think about how he would take her for the first time. He would tie her doggy style and lick her pussy. Making her moan for hours. Every time she came closer he would stop so she would not orgasm. Her ass would have the full treatment.**

 **He would finger her ass with his claws slowly so she would not get hurt, just to tease her. He pump his cock harder with a growl. He would then get down to the real work. He would position himself on top of her and slam his cock in her ass.**

 **Of course she would scream. He would hold himself down hard on her till she got use to him. She would moan in pain and whine. He would kiss her passionately and coo her till the pain past.**

 **He would then start fucking her. He would start slowly but he would be hard. Letting the agonizing movement take over her body. He would watch as the pleasure take over her body. As the pleasure slowly creep over her face. Then she would say those words. 'More!' he would speed up and making his thrust harder. He would show no mercy on her poor ass.**

 **He pump his cock harder in short thrust. Dam he was close. She would moan in agonizing pain and pleasure. Then he would cum hard in her ass. He would fill her to the brim and watch as her belly get bigger. He would pull out and stare down at her prize. Yes his mate. "ROAR!" Then he came and he came hard. Making a huge puddle of his seed. "I need to fuck that ass and good."**

 **The training was good Dark had learn a few new moves. I don't know how he learn extreme speed but he was getting stronger. Domino my new Eevee was very proud of its power. The only problem was that he thinks he could take anyone. He would fight Knight all the time. My knight is very adamant and very active. But Domino seem to be in a rivalry with Knight.**

 **Dark seem too careless. Out of all my Pokémon he seem to be the most chilled. Right now Dark was in my lap while we watch Domino and Knight Fight one another. I could interrupt. But I figure it was nothing more than a male trying to assert dominance.**

 **At some point I had enough. "Alright that enough." I spoke to them as Dark look up at me. Domino and Knight stop fighting and look up at me with confusion. "I get enough fighting from Char and Blade." I then stood up holding Dark. "Now let's go find Blade and Char. I train you guys enough. Then we will challenge the Gym leader here and spend the night before we leave again." I then turn and motion for them to follow me.**

 **We all walk with each other down the street. As I walk I look up and saw Blade run to me. He was carrying something. He stop in front of me. "Um Blade?" I spoke to him. The three behind me look confuse. "Whats going on?"**

 **"** **Bra!" He spoke happily to me and present me with a Braixen jacket. I look at it with wide eyes then smile. I grab it and smile.**

 **"** **Yeah!" I scream happily jumping up and down. "Thank you Blade!" I yell and grab him giving him a deep hug. "I always wanted a Pokémon them jacket." I then look down sadly for a moment. "I never had the money for before." I hug him even deeper. "Thank you so much!"**

 **"** **Bra!" Blade went with his ears up happily. He hug me deeply with a deep Blush.**

 **I quickly put on the jacket and hug him again. "Well now that over with lets go find Char. I bet he is training himself somewhere." I had Blade paw in my hand and we all walk off to find Char.**

 **It took some time but I found him battling a Dewgon. He attack hard with an ember knocking the Dewgon out. He smile and look please with himself. "Char!" I called out to him. He turn around and saw my Braixen jacket I had on. He growl walking forward. He look me over and growl at me. "Char."**

 **"** **Char what's wrong?" I ask him with confusion. Blade just look on with a smirk. "Look Char we speed too much time in this city. We have to go to the GYM now." Char huff and walk in front of me to the GYM. "What was that about?" I then sigh as Blade just smirk.**

 **We made our way into the GYM. Once at the GYM we all walk in. "WOW!" we all went. This whole place was made into a rock climb. "I guess the only way we are going to reach the GYM leader is if we climb." I then look at my Pokémon and sigh. "Let's go everyone. Onward."**

 **We climb and fight our way thru this GYM. This was not easy for us. We finally made it to the top. Before I could fight the GYM leader I had to check everyone and make sure they were alright. Once that was done I spoke to the GYM leader.**

 **"** **Hello? You're the GYM leader right?" I ask him with. The man in front of me was tall. His hair remind me of a mountain. He smile down at me. Blade and Char walk in front of me.**

 **"** **Yes I'm my name is Grant. I run the GYM here." He spoke with a smile. He then look down at Blade and Char. "I see your Pokémon is very protective of you."**

 **"** **Yes they are. I was going to challenge you the other day, but I wanted to relax." I spoke and rub my head. I then look pump and serious. "But were ready now so let's battle."**

 **He nods his head and smile. "Alright lets battle." Grant spoke walk away from me. He then turn around with a smile. "I won't go easy on you!"**

 **After the battle we were all pretty tired, but we won. My Pokémon were beat up a bit. We were all happy that we all won. I thank Grant for the battle and we head to the Pokémon center. My Pokémon were taken care of and we head to bed. The only problem was that none of us rest that night.**

 **Blade was in the shower and Char was laying on my lap. Dark was sleeping on a chair, Knight was sleeping at the window and Vulpix was sleeping at the window. Domino was up and he wanted some attention. Char would have none of it.**

 **Domino walk next to the bed and stood on his back legs. "Eve!" he went clawing at the bed. I smile down at him and pick him up. "Eve!" he went happily as I hold him.**

 **"** **What's wrong Domino?" I spoke as I hold him. I cradle him in my arms as he nuzzle me. "Or maybe you just want to snuggle?"**

 **I then heard a Growl from Char. "Growl!" He got up with a snarl and look at the Eevee. Domino return his gaze with a growl. He wanted to hit the dam little fur ball, but he could do nothing in front of his trainer.**

 **"** **That is enough both of you!" I spoke with a demand. Both of them stiff and look at me. "Alright. I don't know where all this infighting is coming from or why but it ends now!"**

 **Char look at me with a huff. He got off the bed and walk off. He snarl and walk to the other side of the room. Domino gave a huff and smile licking my face. I sigh and Domino jump of me. He gave a play motion of his body and that what we did. We play.**

 **We play for a while and had a roaring time. It all stop when Domino body began to glow. I was taken back a bit, but he began to get bigger. His fluffy mane was gone, his fur was pitch black his ears bigger and longer. He had rings all over his body. "Domino! You're an Umbreon! Fuck yeah!"**

 **Domino look his body over and hug me. He nuzzle me and I smile. He look so dam proud of himself all smug and stuff. "Umbre!" he went happily.**

 **"** **Ok Domino now that you evolve what are you going to do now?" I ask him. Domino had a different plan. He been holding back this whole time because he had no idea how to act on this.**

 **Domino look deep into his trainers eyes. His eyes glow and his trainer's eyes soon glow as well. Domino smirk and move to give his trainer a deep kiss.**

 **Domino kiss her hard making his tongue go deep. Knight, Dark and Char look on in shock. But Char growl in furry. He ran over and grab Domino by the neck tuff and throw him. Domino did a back flip and landed on his paws. Char was the first to speak. "What the hell was that about?" Char yell at him with a roar. He look at Wayna eyes and saw how they were glowing. "Did you hypnosis our trainer?"**

 **"Oh what are you complaining about?" Domino yell at them all. "I see how you all look at our trainer. Admit it every single one of you are in love with her. You all want her. I can give you that."**

 **"You're out of your mind!" Dark yell out jumping from his chair. "While I would admit I do have feelings for my trainer. I won't let you hurt her." He growl at the Umbreon.**

 **"I agree with Dark. While I do want nothing more than to make love to my trainer I won't hurt her or let you do it." Knight spoke his tails in the air. "What you did was wrong."**

 **"Don't lecture me knight!" Domino growl at the male Vulpix. "You master bate to her. When you think no one is looking." Knight was taken back by this. He blush with shame looking down. "I also caught you saying how you want nothing more, then for her to take your whole dick in her mouth and suck on it." Knight look the other way in shame and said nothing else.**

 **Domino then look at dark. "I saw you humping something's, calling her name out pretending to bite her neck. So you do want her to." Dark look the other way in shame as well. Domino turn his attention to Char. "You know you want her, more than anyone here. You and Blade the most."**

 **"Alright you made your point. We all want a piece of our trainer." Char spoke with a growl. "So what do you think we should do about it?"**

 **"Yeah Domino." Blade spoke stepping out of the bath room. "I want to know as well. Dare you to hurt our trainer. It will be the last move you make Domino."**

 **"** **I'm not going to hurt our trainer." He spoke with a smile, using his powers. Wayna got up from the bed and walk to the middle of the room. "We do a lot for her. We fight, win battles and make her money. What do we get in return?" Wayna began to undress taking off her clothes. All of them began to grow an erections. Blade looking the other way in Shame. "I say we become the masters in the bed room." Wayna got down on all fours and her ass in the air. "I say we fuck our pretty trainer till she no longer feels it. After all it is the last she can do. Admit it Blade! You know you're not going to get another chance like this again."**

 **Blade look down at his trainer with a deep blush. He then growls. He looks down at his hard Dick and whine. He walks over to his trainer and grabs her ass and in one swift movement he broke his trainer pussy. He took her virgin pussy. Everyone look shock including Char. Wayna yelp in pain not knowing where this hurt come from. "Fine Domino you win." Blade growl holding her, letting her get use to him. She had tears go down her eyes, but the pain slowly went away. "But we must not hurt her and also make sure she don't remember."**

 **"** **That fine with me." Domino spoke with a smile.**

 **Knight growl and walk in front of Wayna. "If we're going to do this. Then I'm having my part of her." He made her take his whole dick in her mouth. "Suck it Wayna suck my cock!" Wayna began sucking slowly and knight moan in pleasure.**

 **Char growl and walk over. "Oh what the hell." Char growl and Blade move under her holding her. Knight did his best to keep his Dick in Wayna mouth. Char slam his Dick hard in Wayna ass. He did not move because this made Wayna yelp out more and started crying.**

 **"Ooww! My poor ass and pussy. It hurt so much." Wayna cry holding on to Blade. They all felt guilt but they were too close to stop now. No they were going all the way.**

 **"** **What about us?" Dark as a bit disappointed.**

 **"Don't worry were next. I promise." Domino spoke with a smile. He kept Wayna under his control. When they were done she would not remember a thing. But she would feel it.**

 **Once his trainer quiet down he began to pound her ass. His motion cause Blade to fuck her pussy.**

 **Wayna moan in pain as Char pound her ass. Blade dick in her pussy only add to it. Knight moan and whimper in complete pleasure. Her sucking began to get a little ruff. So knight turn to Domino. "Hey make sure she don't bite down." Knight spoke to Domino. Domino nods his head and made sure Wayna did not bite. "Ahhh that's better."**

 **Char fuck Wayna ass even harder. He began to focus on getting his dick deeper into her ass. Blade was happy for this because the deeper he went, the deeper his own Cock invade her. Wayna pain slowly turn to pleasure as she began to get use to the two.**

 **The pain mix with pleasure was just sweet and in dearest. She whine and whimper making knight cock vibrate. After a long while she began to move her hips in the motion. "More...more...more...more..." She went with a whine. She was desperately in need.**

 **This made Char chuckle. "Alright trainer we give you more." Char grab her hips and began to slam his dick deeper into her. Blade enjoy every minute of it. He listened to her moan suck harder on knight cock. This cause knight to scream out.**

 **Knight was closer. In fact he was close to coming. "Oh man I don't know about you guys but I'm very close. Oh man I don't think I can hold off for much longer."**

 **"** **He's right. I can't wait for long at all." Blade spoke as he hump against her. "I'm about to blow. I'm going to fill my trainer with my seed. She going to have my pups. I'm going to breed you so good."**

 **"Dam it her ass is so tight." Char went to focus on his own pleasure to care for them. "I just can't anymore!"**

 **They then all came. Char filled Wayna to the brim with his cum. being a dragon type he produce a lot of cum. So at least half a gallon was in her. He pull out of her ass and fall to the ground. Blade was next to shoot his load into her. He filled her to the brim and she collapse on him. His dick was soft but still deep in her.**

 **Knight was last to cum. He fill her mouth up. He then pull out of her and fell on his back. "Oh man that was so good. I cannot even." Knight went.**

 **During this time Dark had growl and whine. Everyone had his trainer but him. Well no more! He then ran and push jump on his trainer back. He force himself into her ass and had started to pound her. Domino smirk with a smile still using his powers on Wayna.**

 **He then walk over to her casual and position himself at her mouth. He push in and made Wayna suck him hard. He rather she did all the work to make him feel good. "That it trainer! You're doing a good job." Domino in courage her. "Keep sucking like that. Take it all the way down your throat." He made her keep it there and suck as hard as she could.**

 **Dark on the other hand dug his claws on her skin. He nip her skin keeping hold of her ass. He slam his dick deep into her ass. He had no mercy. Her ass was still very tight even if she had Char fucking it. "This ass is our no one allow to mate it but us." Dark snarl making his nips on her back bleed. For Blade it was like he was having sex again.**

 **Soon the motion cause them all to cum. Dark fall down on her keeping his dick very deep in her with a knot. Domino smile evilly and cum in her mouth. He made her swallow it. Blade cum again sending a second load into her pussy. He pull out of her mouth and smile. "Get use to this trainer because we're going to be doing this a lot." Domino spoke with a smile. "Were going to make you have our babies."**

 **"What are you talking about Domino? This took Domino and everyone else by surprise. "Wait a minute. You can talk?" Wayna slowly try to stand up but she quickly found out why she could not. She look down and saw Blade who was deeply planted in her. "What the hell?" She went in surprise. Too soon everyone was in panic.**

 **After a lot of yelling and anger. Wayna was calm again. Her Pokémon believe that they were going to get the boot. They learn she can now understand them. Somehow by accident by Domino. They were surprised to learn something else about their trainer. "So I would not mind doing this again and being your slave in the bedroom." Wayna spoke looking down.**

 **"** **What do you mean Wayna?" Blade spoke with confusion. "Aren't you going to get rid of us?"**

 **"** **Yeah I mean us…"Char spoke with looking down with shame. "We stole your first time…"**

 **"** **Look guys I will let you in on a little secret. I'm very submissive. I mean put me in a fight and I fight just as hard as anyone else. But outside of that I'm kind of submissive and don't care much for being in charge." Wayna said rubbing my head as I sat there naked. "I have a thing for corporal punishment."**

 **"** **Really?" Dark spoke with confusion. "I thought you like to be in charge? I mean you're so good at it."**

 **"** **Don't get me wrong guys. I will keep leading you guys in battles or what Gym to fight next. But socially I much rather sit back and watch, I fine with doing whatever you guys want to do." Wayna look move from her seat. She then got up and yawn. "I could use a bath."**

 **"** **So just to be clear were not in trouble anymore." Domino spoke with enthusiastic.**

 **"** **No you're not in trouble." Wayna spoke getting some cloths from her bag. "I would like to do this again some time." She then grab Domino and nuzzle him. "Thanks to you I can understand my Pokémon now."**

 **"** **So what are we going to do now?" Knight ask with a smile. "I mean what can we do?"**

 **"** **Well I want to collets all eight badges and then save money." Wayna explain to her Pokémon. "Once we have enough money I want to open a ranch. I want trainers to be able to drop off there Pokémon in case they can no longer take care of them."**

 **"** **I would not mind that after a long time of battling." Blade spoke with a smile as he cross his arms. "We be free to do all sorts of things." He wink at his trainer.**

 **"** **Already want more do you?" Wayna spoke with a smile. "Well it will have to wait for some other time. you guys work me over."**


End file.
